Bodoh!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk itu. Lagipula bukankah ini semua keinginanmu untuk terlepas dariku. Kau selalu berkata bahwa keberadaanku sangat mengganggumu di setiap wawancara. Sekarang aku kabulkan." BXB! LeoN/NEO!
**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Hurt T_T

 **Length** : Drabble/Ficlet

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk itu. Lagipula bukankah ini semua keinginanmu untuk terlepas dariku. Kau selalu berkata bahwa keberadaanku sangat mengganggumu di setiap wawancara. Sekarang aku kabulkan."

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

 **Prolog**

Entah sejak kapan, hubungan kami merenggang. Dia yang biasannya selalu aktif berkeliaran di sekitarku, sekarang terkesan menghindariku dan lebih memilih bersama dengan yang lainnya. Ada apa? Apa salahku? Ya... baiklah, aku memang terlalu naif, jika di dekatnya aku selalu berpura-pura tak peduli akan semua yang dia lakukan. Tapi, dia sudah tahu alasannya, bukan? Lalu sekarang ini apa? Situasi yang seperti apa?

Aku ingat, saat kami memiliki jadwal di Jepang. Di sebuah acara, dia diminta untuk berbicara tetangku, oke... dia memang berbicara yang baik-baik tentangku seperti biasa, memujiku. Tapi, tak sekalipun dalam acara itu dia menengok ke belakang, melirik pun tidak, dia lebih senang menatap layar di depannya. Apa karena ada aku di belakangnya? Bahkan senyumnya pun tak seperti biasa. Begitu juga saat _showcase_ kami untuk album perdana Jepang. Dia terlihat sangat terpaksa saat berurusan denganku, sebagai formalitas saja agar tidak ada yang curiga, tapi bagi penggemar kami, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mencolok.

Dia memang terlihat tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini. Lebih banyak diam, lebih kalem, senyumpun hanya sekedarnya. Dia kenapa?

.

.

'tok... tok... tok...'

Aku mengetuk sebuah pintu di depanku. Pintu kamarnya. Ya... kami sudah memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri sekarang. Dan kurasa inilah puncaknya, dia lebih sering mengurung diri saat tidak ada jadwal di kamarnya dan sangat sulit ditemui.

"Siapa? Masuklah!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan perlahan. Kulihat dia sedang bersender di kepala ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, ya... dia memang sangat senang membaca.

"Ah... kau, ada apa?" dia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja.

Kau... bahkan dia tidak memanggil namaku dengan manis seperti biasanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Tidak. Duduklah!"

Aku mendekatinya, duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamatinya.

"Ada apa?" Dia sudah sepenuhnya fokus padaku.

"Eum... kurasa kita perlu bicara." Aku menggumamkan tujuanku menemuinya.

"Eh... ada apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali," tanyanya.

Bodoh! Kenapa kau seperti tidak tau apa-apa. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini!

"Kenapa kau berubah, Cha Hakyeon?" tanyaku lirih pada akhirnya.

Dia mengernyit. Mencoba mencerna ucapanku, mungkin.

"Apanya yang berubah Leo-ya?"

SHIT! Aku tau kau aktor yang hebat, jangan akting di depanku! Dan apa itu, Leo, sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua!

"Kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" cecarku. Aku terus menatap matanya. Aku ingin tahu jawaban jujurnya.

Dia terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak pernah menghindarimu," ujarnya lirih.

"Bohong. Tanyakan pada semua, kau berubah. Kau menghindariku. Hubungan kita jadi sangat canggung."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk itu. Lagipula bukankah ini semua keinginanmu untuk terlepas dariku. Kau selalu berkata bahwa keberadaanku sangat mengganggumu di setiap wawancara. Sekarang aku kabulkan."

Nafasku tercekat. Cha Hakyeon bodoh! Dia mau membunuhku secara perlahan. Dia yang sangat tau tentangku. Tentang apapun yang aku ucapkan. Tentang maksud terselubungku. Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan tanpanya?

"Kau yang paling tau alasanku mengucapkan itu, Cha Hakyeon. Jangan membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal," tekanku.

Dia memutar bola matanya lelah.

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku, Taekwoon-ah," lirihnya.

Dia memanggil nama asliku. Tapi, apa dia bilang. Tidak membutuhkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang. Kau sudah tidak perlu bantuanku. Kau sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu. Kau sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Kau sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukmu tanpa bantuanku. Kau sudah bisa melakukan aegyo di depan banyak orang. Kau sudah tidak segan-segan untuk tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas tanpa menundukkan kepalamu. Kau sudah tidak butuh bantuanku lagi untuk mengangkat wajahmu saat tersenyum ataupun tanganmu untuk melakukan _love sign_. Lalu apalagi yang kau butuhkan dariku? Tugasku sudah selesai," jelasnya.

Di antara sederet kalimatnya, ada satu kata yang mengganjal di pikiranku, "Tugas?"

"Ya, tugasku sebagai _leader_. Tugas langsung dari CEO untuk selalu menemanimu dan menguatkanmu, mengikis perlahan sifat pemalumu, sampai kau bisa mandiri dan dapat melakukan kegiatan idividumu juga berbaur dengan orang lain. Seperti sekarang ini. Dan itu berarti tugasku sudah selesai, bukan?"

Aku terdiam. Dan sejurus kemudian terkekeh pelan. Miris.

"Jadi kau melakukan semua itu dan sejauh itu hanya untuk tugas? Kau sudah membuatku terperangkap sejauh ini! Oh... kau memang yang terbaik, Cha Hakyeon. Baiklah... maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu waktumu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini, _leadernim_. Aku sangat tersanjung. Aku pergi."

Aku keluar kamarnya dengan lunglai. Tugas! Hahaha kenapa tidak pernah terpikiran olehku. Bodoh! Cha Hakyeon bodoh! Jung Taekwoon bodoh! Arghh...!

.

.

 **Epilog**

Hakyeon meremas dadanya yang berdenyut kencang sejak tadi. Terasa sangat sesak di sana. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!

"Maafkan aku Taekwoon-ah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebernarnya. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Bukan hanya kau yang sakit. Aku juga merasakan sakit itu. Sangat sakit."

.

.

END

Huweeeeeeee... saya mau mewek dulu TT_TT #lapingus

Udah...! Intinya, saya lagi galon tentang mereka, haha, dari jaman chained up sih sebenarnya galonnya, Cuma puncaknya akhir-akhir ini, huhuhu. Mereka semakin sulit dijangkau. Au ah... saya pusing. Dan sebenarnya ide ini sudah terpikirkan sejak kemaren... kemaren... kemaren... pas liat interaksi mereka yang benar-benar canggung, tapi baru sempet dibikin sekarang soalnya hari ini galon lagi gegara baca fan acc emak nangis sepanjang encore, huhuhu, dan juga ucapan emak yang bikin takut, huksss T_T. Jadilah ff random gaje ini, diedit sekedarnya pula, maafkan sayaaaa :

Kalo pengen tau apa alasan emak sebenarnya, jangan tanya saya, tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan, hohoho

*sebenarnya ff ini dibuat tadi malam tapi baru di post sekarang, hehe #nggakadayangtanya*


End file.
